


По ту сторону врат

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Врата ведут не только в иные миры, но и обратно. Действие происходит после пятого сезона, когда Атлантида возвращается в Пегас и Шеппард в силу обстоятельств вынужден навсегда покинуть программу Звездных врат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону врат

Cбор вещей и разговор с Вулси. Кто бы мог подумать, что он покинет этот город, с которым столько раз был единым целым? И вот, свершилось. Он ждет Вулси в глубине его кабинета, а там, за стеклянными стенами, по-прежнему кипит жизнь. Он еще не покинул город, но уже исключён из его суеты: мелких и крупных неудач и успехов, радостей и огорчений, - и тем осязаемее и заметнее они для него. Он уже посторонний, и ему неловко в этом прозрачном кубе, у всех на виду и одновременно уже не с ними. Вот Родни скорчил очередную кислую гримасу, махнул рукой, нырнул в планшет, в пучину цифр и одному ему понятных знаков и формул. Чак привычно скользит пальцами по консоли управления, словно играет на пианино. Вздыхают и замирают врата, пропуская туда и обратно команды, только он больше не пойдет на задания, и его группа уйдет без него. Он больше не принадлежит этому миру. И люди, словно чувствуя это, отводят при встрече глаза: неловкие улыбки, неуверенные жесты. Словно они не знают, как к нему относиться: как к своему или чужому. Он на грани, нигде, уже не здесь, но еще не там, словно на полпути между двумя вратами.

Город будет жить дальше без него, их пути разойдутся. Скоро врата пропустят его в последний раз и закроются за ним: на мгновение вспыхнув, погаснет сияние, и растают последние блики, распадётся голубая гладь, обнажив серую бетонную стену. И на месте прохода в иные миры останется пустота. Он спустится в зал, пожмет генералам руки. Впоследствии его даже объявят героем и вручат награду, но все, что ему нужно, — нашивка на рукаве с эмблемой Пегаса — места, которого отныне для него не существует.

Он будет вспоминать сначала часто и ярко, потом все реже и реже, и скоро воспоминания превратятся в полузабытый сон, в фантастический фильм, виденный накануне. Прошлое останется по ту сторону врат вместе с теми, кого он знал. Путь в КЗВ закрыт, путь в другую галактику — тем более. И в какой-то момент покажется, что ничего этого никогда и не было, все это — игра воображения, фантазия.

Но однажды, принимая душ, он вспомнит про шрам, полученный давным-давно в детстве, и не найдет его, а изучив лицо, поймет, что выглядит несколько моложе своих лет. И воспоминание кольнет и отхлынет мгновенной вспышкой. Боль, с которой жизнь возвращалась в тело, пробирала и жалила, как мурашки в онемевшей руке, когда та вновь наливается кровью, только в тысячу раз сильнее, но какая сладостная боль. Это было, все было. Было и прошло.

Он войдет в спальню, снимет со шкафа коробку и откроет ее: старая форма, том «Войны и мира», мяч для гольфа и ни одной фотографии. Помнит ли он их лица и голоса, как они ужинали в ресторане и вместе смеялись, сидели на пирсе и разговаривали под чужими созвездиями, а океан шептал у их ног? И молчаливые коридоры, занесенные песком, одиночество и пустота — такова его Атлантида, будто прошли тысячи лет с тех пор, как он впервые переступил врата.

Отныне другие миры для него лишь на бумаге и экране кинотеатра. Он складывает вещи обратно, поднимает коробку и на мгновение застывает посреди комнаты в раздумии, потом разворачивается и идет на задний двор, чтобы развести костер. Врата закрылись для него навсегда, мерцающая гладь погасла, а за ней — пустота. Лишь во сне к нему по-прежнему будут приходить их лица, и слышаться голоса, и оживать забытые ощущения. Он снова станет гигантским городом-кораблем, многоглазым и многоруким, будет чувствовать кожей его поверхность, порывы ветра и мощь, неумолимо устремляющую его вверх, прочь от земли, в беззвездную черноту, в сияющий синевой тоннель и дальше, дальше — в неизведанное далеко.

 

_Февраль 2013_


End file.
